


88. Fight

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [83]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fighting As Foreplay, Gen, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Fight. Ever since the airplane out of Afghanistan, Nile and Andy have communicated best through physical exertion.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 23





	88. Fight

Nile winds her arm around Andy's waist, and the inside of her wrist drags across Andy's sweat-slick side—across the raised-ragged scar from Booker's betrayal—and the heat of skin against skin blazes, undying exertion keeping muscles hot. She tightens her grip, pulling Andy in close, and Andy's breath puffs in a great wet snarl across Nile's neck. Droplets of salt-wet flick from the ends of Andy's hair and dot across Nile's cheek.

" _Yield_." Nile squeezes.

Andy's legs wheel; their thighs grapple together for purchase and priority as Andy gnashes her teeth and tries to flip Nile beneath her again.


End file.
